Memories
by TheblueHell
Summary: Trata sobre el enamoramiento de Megamente por una amiga que años depues sufre amnesia y trata de recuperarla ADVERTENCIA: ¡AU! ¡Un poco de MegamentexOC!


Capitulo # 1

Era un día de verano tal vez uno o dos días antes de que empiece la escuela...

Una familia siempre se mudaba de un lugar a otro, por causas de trabajo, el papá era abogado y la mamá contadora ellos tenían una hija de 10 años que era muy amable pero siempre decía que quería tener unos padres no tan atareados.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad la niña se asombro y miro por la ventana un cartel en el que estaba escrito ''Bienvenidos a metro ciudad'' con un slogan donde decía ''El lugar más heroico del país''.

Se quedo preguntándose -_Por que será que dice heroico? -_ Volvió a mirar por la ventana y habían carteles por todas partes sobre un niño llamado_ Wayne Scott _con las palabras ''el niño maravilla, el mini superhéroe'' entre otros.

Dejo de fijarse en los carteles cuando se dio cuenta que habían llegado.

Mamá: Ya llegamos a nuestra casa!

Jennifer: (susurrando) Temporal…

Comenzaron a desempacar y Jennifer fue corriendo hacia la casa llevando consigo una mochila blanca con manchas celestes

Jennifer: Mi cuarto será en el segundo piso! –Grito-Subió las escaleras y encontró su cuarto, el cual era rosa

Jennifer: ARG! Odio el rosa – también encontró una cama y se tiro en ella – ahh hogar dulce hogar

Al día siguiente sus padres la inscribieron en una escuela (o tal vez la única escuela de la ciudad)

Mamá: Estarás bien cariño?

Jennifer: Sip, adiós Mamá – Le da un abrazo.

Mamá: Suerte!

Cuando llego al salón de clases la profesora amablemente la agarro del hombro para presentarla a la clase

Profesora: Queridos alumnos, tenemos una nueva amiga- La miro y le susurro – Vamos preséntate

Jennifer: Hola, mi nombre es Jennifer y tengo 10 años

Fue a buscar un lugar en el cual sentarse, pero casi todos estaban ocupados excepto uno que estaba al lado de un niño muy peculiar, su piel era de un hermoso color azul claro y sus ojos eran de un exótico color verde turquesa, el estaba fijado y muy concentrado en una especie de arma con un extraño color azul

Jennifer: Hola – Sonríe.

El chico azul no le presto atención, pues el creía que seria como todos los demás

Ella se quedo un poco extrañada pero no le dio importancia y comenzó a escribir en el cuaderno

Ya en el receso, habían tantos niños y niñas jugando, ella se sintió como pez fuera del agua, ya que nadie la conocía. Vio a 3 niños jugando a la pelota y les faltaba un jugador.

Jennifer: Puedo jugar con ustedes? – a Jennifer le gustaba jugar al soccer, no era como las otras niñas, a las otras les gustaba maquillarse, hablar de noviecitos entre otas cosas.

Los tres niños dijeron burlándose

Chad: Sabes jugar verdad?

Jeremy: Si, no queremos dar lecciones de soccer a una niñita como tu

Jennifer: Solo porque sea una ''niñita'' no quiere decir que no sepa jugar – atrapa la pelota, la patea y mete un gol- A menos que no me quieran en su equipo, si es así me voy…

Richard: No espera!, si puedes jugar.

Jennifer: OK entonces

Tras unos minutos de estar jugando Jennifer, por un accidente, o por pura casualidad del destino pateo la pelota que fue directo a los pies del niño azul, el cual estaba sentado bajo un árbol

Chad: Riendo – Tienes que ir por la pelota que fue junto al fenómeno

Richard: Si, como es que tienes tan mala puntería?

Jennifer: Oigan!, no tienen que tratarlo tan mal solo porque es diferente!

Jeremy: Uy, miren Jennifer tiene un nuevo novio

Jennifer: Cállate! Eres un tonto!

Ella se fue enfurecida hacia el niño azul – (Susurrando) No puedo creer que esos tontos dijeran eso!-

Ya muy cerca del niño ella lo saluda

Jennifer: H-Hola

Megamente: Hola- cabizbajo

Jennifer: eh… bueno y por si acaso no viste una pelota por ahí?

Megamente: No es esa que esta cerca de tus pies?

Jennifer: Eh… Oh! Si! Si… es esa – la recoge- Gra…gracias. Y… quieres jugar?

Al escuchar eso el niño azul se quedo tan feliz, pero no lo demostró y por primera vez miro a Jennifer, su rostro se ilumino y quedo sorprendido. Sus ojos eran de un color miel, sus cabellos eran ondulados y castaños con mechas doradas, y usaba un vestido celeste.

Megamente: Si… y eh… como te llamas?

Jennifer: Jennifer pero me puedes decir jenn, y tu?

Megamente: Megamente

Jennifer: Es un nombre muy em… Original

Los otros niños se burlaban de ellos porque siempre andaban juntos, pero no le importaba

CINCO AÑOS DESPUES…

En la guarida…

Megamente: Rápido Servil, ella vendrá enseguida!

Servil: Si señor!

Megamente fue directo a su escritorio, tenia una cajita con una gargantilla y un medallón en forma de corazón que se abría y tenia una foto de ella haciendo una careta quitando la lengua junto con el – _hace mucho tiempo que quería darle esto- _pensó

Servil entra por la puerta y dice – Señor ya llego la señorita Jennifer

Megamente: Oh, ya voy (guardando la cajita en su bolsillo)

Fue hacia donde se dirigía Servil y vio que ella estaba vistiendo una de sus capas y una camiseta de nirvana, estaba sentada en la ''silla del mal'' acariciando a un cerebot

Jennifer: (Fingiendo ser una villana) MUAHAHAHAHA! Y nos volvemos a encontrar Señor Mind

Megamente: Oye, ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas '' Mind''

Jennifer: (Dio un giro admirando toda la guarida) Oye… sabes?

Megamente: Que?

Jennifer: Amo tu vida, es genial! Con todo el rock, secuestros, robots, experimentos, planes malignos…

Ahhh mi vida de ensueño...

Megamente: (un poco tímido y sonrojado) Eh… sabes, podrías tenerla…

Jennifer: (Como a metros de el admirando una bobina tesla) Heh?, dijiste algo?

Megamente: pensó – _IDIOTA! Como puedes creer que ella se interese en ti!?_ – con una mano en la cabeza

Jennifer: Que te pasa? Eh… señor Mind? *Risita*, (corriendo hacia una tesla para esconderse)

Megamente: Oye! (corriendo detrás de ella) Hehe

Jennifer se tropieza por un cable suelto pero Megamente la atrapa antes de llegar al suelo

Megamente: (Sonrojado) t-te tengo…

Jennifer: (Sonrojada) Gra-gracias

Los rostros de ellos levemente sonrojados Aproximándose lentamente uno al otro cuando Servil aparece

Servil: Disculpen si estoy interrumpiendo algo…

No! No estás interrumpiendo nada-Dijeron al unísono- nosotros eh… -se miraron y dieron un salto para separarse.

Servil: señorita Jennifer sus padres están aquí

Jennifer: Que? Mis padres? Qué extraño nunca tienen tiempo para buscarme. Bueno adiós compañero! – con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Megamente: Adiós… (levantando una mano)

UN DIA DESPUES

Jennifer: Megs te tengo una mala noticia (casi llorando)

Megamente: Que?

Mientras eso Servil estaba cocinando unos cookies de chocolate

Megamente: ¿¡Que te vas a mudar!?

Servil se asusto y casi tiro los cookies en el piso

Jennifer: Si, ya se!, me lo contaron en el auto, quede en un estado de shock, dijeron que fue por causas de trabajo, fue horrible!

Megamente: Pe-pero e-entonces

Jennifer: ya lo sé! (llorando lo abraza) Si es que me voy no te olvides de mi

Megamente: Quería guardar esto para una ocasión especial… (Saca la cajita del bolsillo) –esto es un regalo para que no te olvides de mi (sonrojado)

Jennifer: Gra-gracias - secando una lagrima

Jennifer abre la cajita y deja de llorar se queda tan feliz que lo abraza- Yo creí que había perdido esta foto en el agua!, era mi foto favorita como la recuperaste?

Megamente: tengo mis secretos…

Mamá: Jennifer! Estas aquí!?

Jennifer: Si mamá…

Mamá: arg! este lugar es extraño!, vámonos!

Jennifer: Pero Mamá

Mamá: Nada de peros vámonos!, tu Papá tiene una conferencia a las 12:00 y luego el viaje, vamos!

Jennifer: Adiós -lo besa (lol)

Megamente: Adiós …


End file.
